Torero
by Mell.Keloid
Summary: Cada vez que España comente un error debe... poner el alma en el ruedo, no importa lo que se venga pa' que sepas que... Digo, arreglar las cosas con Romano no siempre es fácil pero él no se dará por vencido. Spamano de tres caps con la aparición estelar del BFT.
1. Olé 1

-Veeee~~ _¡Fratello!_ -la voz de su gemelo lo hizo levantar la vista del teléfono donde dejó inconcluso un mensaje- ¿Seguro que no quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros al _ristorante_? -se le acercó sonriendo, acababa de cambiarse por un traje de día- _Doitsu_ invita todo-agregó en un tono mucho más bajo tomándolo del brazo.

La idea de tener una comida gratis gracias al macho patatas era tentadora.

-Ye te dije que voy a casa, maldición -apartó el rostro pero no a su hermano.

-_Vee_… -pensó por unos instantes analizándolo- ¿es por la llamada de…?

-¡No es nada, maldición! Solo… no soporto más sus cursilerías idiotas...

-_Vee_... _¡Doitsu!_ -lo llamó sonriendo al verlo bajar las escaleras- ¡Llevemos a mi _fratello_ a casa de _España-niichan_! Después podemos almorzar juntos.

-¿Llevarlo a Madrid? -preguntó sorprendido y consultó su reloj- Tenemos la reserva para dentro de una hora y pedimos una mesa para…

-Llevaremos a mi _fratello_ primero -Alemania captó el cambio de tono a uno sutilmente mafioso y asintió con la cabeza.

-Supongo que podremos llamar y cambiar la reserva entonces -masculló un poco para sus adentros- ¿Salimos ahora?

-¿_Ve_?

-Iré por mi maleta, maldición -resopló alejándose de ellos para buscar su abrigo y su equipaje.

-¿No se suponía que se quedaría todo el fin de semana? ¿_Spanien_ no vendrá a buscarlo esta noche?

El latino se encogió de hombros y se lanzó a él en un abrazo sorpresa.

-¡Podré quedarme a solas con _Doitsu_! Una cita romántica~ -el rubio se sonrojó olvidándose de lo otro.

-No.. No es un cita...

-Ya estoy listos, bastardos, dejen las cursilerías idiotas -su bolso era pequeño ya que la idea había sido quedarse solo dos días y en casa de su hermano tenía más de una muda de ropa disponible. En la mesa de la entrada buscó las llaves del Ferrari tomándolas decidido-. Manejo yo.

-¡_Nein, nein, nein_! -Alemania intentó impedirle que tome las llaves agarrando las de su Mercedes.

El italiano alzó las cejas incrédulo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo a él, dirigió la mirada a su hermano que se encogió de hombros, él prefería que manejara su gemelo pero no quería que Alemania se descompusiera para el resto del día.

-¿Por qué no dejas que maneje, _Doitsu, Fratello_? A la vuelta tendrá que conducir él y se sentirá mejor manejando su propio auto…

-E… Eso mismo, además sería una falta de cortesía que siendo nuestro invitado tengas que conducir tú…

-Entramos mejor en el Mercedes -gesticuló con las manos el tamaño de los asientos.

-_Traditore_ -masculló entre dientes dejando las llaves en la mesa y saliendo al garage de peor humor.

Alemania suspiró más relajado.

-Me debes algo por eso, _amore_ -le susurró el italiano al pasar a su lado antes de seguir a su hermano. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco sonrojándose.

Se pusieron en camino y rápidamente Veneziano empezó a marear a Alemania hablándole de los posibles restaurantes que podían visitar en Madrid aprovechando que iban allí.

Le habían sacado la satisfacción de conducir a toda velocidad para desquitar su ansiedad ¡No es que estuviera preocupado por España! Pero algo de la llamada que había recibido en medio de la noche le había llamado la atención. Se había preparado para acostarse y dormir cuando lo había llamado, en medio de un montón de bullicio el bastardo no dejaba de lloriquear palabras inentendibles pero había podido comprender un claro "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Roma". Que estuviera borracho no le parecía en absoluto extraño teniendo en cuenta que los otros dos indeseables habían parado en la casa por ese fin de semana aprovechando que él se había ido. Tampoco le parecía extraño que lo llamara en medio de la borrachera, pero normalmente era para decirle cursilerías y que lo extrañaba o que quería verlo. Se sonrojó y apartó la vista a la ventana, no era como si aquellas llamadas le gustaran ¡Lo molestaban! ¡Las detestaba! Aún así había algo extraño en la forma en la que se había disculpado y cómo no se había calmado al oírlo. ¿Lo habría engañado y era tan imbécil que lo llamaba para pedirle disculpas? ¿Se iría de la Ciudad por alguna razón? ¿Dejaría de estar con él porque se habría enamorado del idiota de Francia? Nada de todo eso tenía ningún sentido y aún así la llamada lo inquietaba.

-¡No me inquieta! ¡_va' a cagare, cazzo_! -se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-_Vee~~_ -Veneciano lo observó por el espejo retrovisor al igual que Alemania- Entonces, Luigi dijo que le faltaba queso a la _pizza_ ¡A la _pizza_ de Carlo! Entonces Carlo se levantó de la mesa y… -volvió a su historia sin sentido simulando que no había sido interrumpido para dejar a su hermano tranquilo. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su saco para mandar un mensaje sin dejar de hablar:

"_España-niichan_ seguro está bien, _fratello_".

Romano buscó su teléfono al sentir la vibración esperanzado en encontrar una respuesta del español.

-¡_Vaffanculo_! ¡Ese bastardo no me importa en absoluto! -gruñó al leer el mensaje de forma inmediata.

-_Vee~~_ -Alemania los observó por el retrovisor alternadamente en un silencio incómodo-. La pasta en _Pisa _se prepara con otra proporción de especias por eso Steffano decía que…

"_Spagna_ es un idiota, por mí podría estar muerto ahora mismo" Envió presionando la letras con pasión. Sintiéndose algo culpable por estar deseándole la muerte volvió a escribir pero abrió la conversación con él. Se sentía idiota siendo que era el tercer mensaje que le enviaba esa mañana y que no había obtenido respuesta.

"¡Ey, bastardo! Estoy yendo a casa más temprano ¡No es que me importes ni mucho menos! Te estoy avisando así puedes mandar a tus amigos idiotas de una patada en el culo fuera de la casa".

Vibró el teléfono en sus manos y se apresuró para desbloquear la pantalla:

"Eso sería muy triste _veee~~~~_"

-¡Aaaagg! -lanzó el teléfono al asiento vacío a su lado aún más molesto que antes.

.

.

-¡Adiós, _Fratello_! -lo saludó su hermano agitando un pañuelo blanco sacando la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto- Te llamo en la noche ¡_Ciao Ciao_!

-_Auf wiedersehen, Römer_.

-Ya vayánse, maldición -los despidió con un gesto seco de la mano.

Cuando se alejaron con el auto abrió la cerca de la casa de España quedándose helado al ver la entrada. Se le ensombreció la mirada creándose un aura negra a su alrededor.

-_Quel figlio di puttana è dappertutto_…-¿cuántas cabezas de caballo iba a necesitar?

* * *

_¡Hola!__  
__Wow hace mucho que no publicaba nada nuevo por FF. __  
__No puedo evitar escribir "Doitsu" cada vez que habla Italia, lo tengo incrustado__en el cerebro.__  
__Hace unos días vi de nuevo el vídeo__de Chayanne de Torero y no pude dejar de reírme de la ridícula__situación, eso inspiró esta tonta historia corta con la que espero que se rían aunque sea un poco.__  
__Ah, y el que no lo haya hecho aún le recomiendo__ir a ver el vídeo__de Torero para reírse y cantar y bailar un poco.__  
__¡Saludos!_


	2. Olé 2

-Mmmm...

Se rascó la cabeza con pereza, le dolía horrores. Giró sobre sí mismo dándose cuenta que estaba en el suelo, llevó su mano a rascar sus partes bajas y se percató de que iba desnudo. Con un brazo se cubrió de la luz tratando de abrir los ojos. Al parecer era su casa y no estaba traumatizando a ninguna viejita en el parque. Se relajó un poco más con eso estirándose. Era una resaca terrible pero sonrió divertido. No recordaba absolutamente nada.

Algo presionaba su frente y se quitó lo que tenía encima. Resultaban ser sus calzoncillos. Se encogió de hombros y se sentó despacio.

Había algo en el aire que lo hacía sonreír. Pronto reconoció el aroma de algo delicioso preparándose en la cocina y a juzgar por las especias estaba seguro que era el aroma de Romano preparando pasta.

Se estiró una vez más y se incorporó calzándose la ropa interior y recogiendo unos pantalones del suelo donde estaba todo desparramado. Examinó su alrededor. Tendría que ponerse a organizar, al parecer se habían divertido tirando todo además de las usuales botellas y sus ropas desperdigadas.

Se acomodó el cabello con las manos sonriendo de oreja a oreja al entrar en la cocina.

El italiano se encontraba de espaldas a él picando algunos vegetales con cierta intensidad apasionada. El sol brillaba, debía ser pasado el mediodía y las cortinas se mecían suavemente con la brisa, todo parecía calmo.

-¡Buenos días, mi amor..! -antes de que pudiera acercarse y abrazarlo por la cintura la hoja afilada de la cuchilla de picar rozó su mejilla clavándose en el marco de la puerta dejándolo estupefacto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, _Spagna_! ¡Ni se te ocurra! -se había girado a él y había tomado otro cuchillo de la mesada donde estaban dispuestos todas las variedades de cuchillas- _Spagna, sei uno stronzo di merda_ ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡De todas las cosas imbéciles que podrías haber hecho! _Non rompere le coglione!_ ¡Maldición! ¿Vienes así tan contento después de lo que hiciste? _Vaffanculo, fiyo della gran mignotta_!

-Pero, Roma, amor… No sé qué...

_-_"Roma" _mei coglione _-se acercó apuntándolo con el cuchillo en su mano- _Sta zitto che non capisci niente! _

-Pero…

-_Ma sei, scemo? Ti ho detto mille volte di non giocare con la mia macchina._

-¿Con el...? -retrocedió unos pasos ante el avance del filo hasta quedar apresado contra la pared.

¿El auto? Alzó las cejas preocupado. ¿Había pasado algo con su auto? Si era así estaba muerto.

-¡No me mires con esa cara como si no supieras de qué hablo, _testa di cazzo_! -agitaba el cuchillo muy cerca suyo y estaba rojo de ira, ver la sorpresa en su expresión lo exasperaba aún más- ¡Estabas totalmente consciente de que no debías tocarlo cuando me llamaste anoche, imbécil!

-¿Cuando te…? -trató de poner una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo pero él la apartó violentamente- Roma, yo no recuerdo que… -se le cerró la garganta de angustia ¿Qué había hecho?

Lo miró a los ojos ámbar de forma suplicante haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por recordar. Tenía flashes de lo que había pasado pero no venía a su memoria nada con relación al auto. Estaban tomando Francia, Prusia y él, habían cenado juntos y habían hecho una apuesta...

-¡Di algo, _Spagna! ¡Ne ho per le palle! _

El velo de los recuerdos de la noche anterior se desgarraba de forma perezosa y comenzó a tener una visión de lo que había sucedido.

.

.

-_Prusse_… -Francia, subido a la mesa de la sala, le lanzó sus calzoncillos. Acababa de hacer un completo baile de Strep Tease que había dejado catatónico al albino. España se partía de la risa en el sillón en iguales condiciones que su amigo, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol y silbaba alentando el espectáculo- Es tu turno, _mon ami_ -le tendió la mano para que subiera a la mesa pero él aún no respondía balbuceando algo.

-Vamos, tío, reacciona -el moreno palmeó su espalda sacándolo de su nube.

-_Wutt_? ¿Que haga qué?

-Es tu turno de hacer un baile sensual, _cher._

-_Wutt_?! -alzó las cejas al techo- _Nein nein nein_…

-_Quoi_? No puedes retractarte, ese era el trato, _Prusse _-se sentó en la mesa frente a él con una pierna a cada lado para darle una buena vista. Era sensual en sus movimientos aunque de una forma mucho más torpe de la habitual. Tomó una de las botellas a su lado llevándosela a los labios para apurar el contenido.

-Oh, vamos… -se rió nervioso el sajón alternando la mirada al francés frente suyo y al español que estaba colgado de su hombro sin dejar de reír- Ustedes no querrán que yo… que no es que no pueda… pero no…

El rubio apoyó un pie en su pecho empujándolo un poco y lo miró con desaprobación.

-Ese no era el trato, _Prusse_… -arrastraba más las erres que de costumbre.

-Pe… pero… -el desnudo le preocupaba menos que el hecho de que sus dos amigos habían hecho un espectáculo completamente experto y sensual y él no quería hacer el ridículo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, hombre? ¿Acaso el _Awesome _Prusia no puede con un simple _Strep Tease_? -le picó la mejilla con un dedo sin poder detener la risa.

-Oh, _Oui_, _Espagne_, parece que no es tan _awesome_ como dice ser ¿no crees? Es una lástima… -se encogió de hombros y se estiró para tomar otra botella y destaparla con las manos, olvidada ya la existencia de los vasos.

-¡_Nein!_ ¡Yo soy completamente _awesome!_ -sacudió los hombros para desprenderse del moreno que se dobló en dos sin equilibrio y sin aire por las carcajadas. Le arrancó la botella de las manos al francés y bebió todo el contenido de una sola vez.

-¡Ah! ¡Ese es el _magnifique_ y _awesome Prusse!_ -bajó de la mesa con ayuda y el mencionado se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano antes de subir en un atlético salto entre los vítores del español.

Francia riendo entre dientes comenzó a filmar el torpe baile con su teléfono. España le alcanzó otra botella sin detenerse a ver de qué bebida se trataba.

-Vamos, tío posa para Hungría -lo alentó riendo.

Arriba de la mesa el albino se sonrojó aún más pero acabó de quitarse la ropa interior y señaló hacia la cámara que lo apuntaba.

-Observen mis _awesome _cinco metros, capullos…

-_Oh la lá_, _Prusse _-dejó de filmar cayéndose del sillón sin poder dejar de reír.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Estás derramando el vino! -protestó él bajando de la mesa para quitarle la botella y beber más ocultando la vergüenza de que estuvieran viendo su cuerpo pálido, desnudo y plagado de cicatrices.

-¡Envíaselo, envíaselo! -instó el español pero el rubio aún se retorcía riendo tratando de imitar la voz de Prusia.

-¿Ahora ven por qué soy tan genial? No quería opacarlos con mis _awesome_ múscul… ¿Enviar? _Wutt_?

-A Hungría, tío, envíaselo -se arrodilló al lado del francés sacudiéndolo para que lo hiciera pero se contagió de su risa y cayó sobre su pecho.

-Cinco metros, _cher _-al tratar de imitarlo volvió a quedarse sin aire.

-¡Envíaaaaaaalo!

-_Nein!_ -se lanzó sobre ellos para quitarles el aparato aplastandolos.

-¡Oh vamos! Vas a hacer que ella se distraiga con algo esta noche, hombre… -lo calló un puño en su estómago dirigido no tan en serio. La respuesta fueron más risas sin aire.

-Puedes elegir, _Prusse _-el francés había conseguido reponerse un poco y alejaba el teléfono con el brazo extendido. Sonreía con malicia-. Le envío tu sensual baile o le envío una foto de _Espagne _posando sin ropa en la playa…

-¿Qué? No tío, que si Romano se entera que también te mandé esas fotos a tí me mata -a pesar de todo seguía riéndose-. Envíale solo los cinco metros, vamos -se estiró para tomar el teléfono él sin éxito.

-¡De _Spannien_ no! -entró en pánico imaginando una foto super excitante del español desnudo posando mientras aceite caía por su cuerpo torneado y moreno.

-Tienes razón, esa mejor se la envío a Austria… -ensanchó la sonrisa.

-¿Te imaginas su cara, tío? -cayó de espaldas con el abdomen temblando de la risa.

-Entonces si no queda remedio le enviaré una mía a _Hongrie -_posó para hacerse una _selfie_.

-¡_Neeein_, tampoco! -hizo un nuevo intento para quitarle el teléfono estirándose sobre él.

-_Cher_, si me abrazas así me pones de una manera… -le ronroneó al oído tratando de contener la risa. Prusia se apartó de él como si quemara sonrojado.

-¡No te estaba abrazando! ¡No te pongas de ninguna…! -se detuvo al ver que se estaba riendo.

-¡Ya sé! Hagamos una foto los tres y se la enviamos a toooodo el mundo -España alcanzó una botella del piso y la alzó celebrando su ocurrencia.

-Oh, _cher_, es una idea _magnifique_.

-_Wutt?_ _Ne… nein_ -si lo pensaba mejor eso era mucho mejor que un video de él solo haciendo el ridículo en manos de Hungría.

-Claro que sí -se puso de pie llevándose la botella a los labios y pasándosela. Le tendió una mano al francés para que lograra levantarse también.

Al terminar el contenido el albino dejó la botella y sonrió mostrando los colmillos. Se había olvidado todas las inhibiciones.

-Todos tienen que saber lo _awesome _que somos, tienen razón.

De esa forma los tres idiotas fueron tambaleándose hasta el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor de Romano. Pasada una hora dedicada a hacer las poses más ridículas y a terminarse dos botellas más de vino, se habían echado en el suelo y elegían cuál enviar.

-Esa, _Frankreich_, salí _awesome…_

-¿Y si enviaaaaamos todaaaas? -empezó a seleccionarlas una a una.

-_Ja_! ¡Todas! ¡Esa no! -lo detuvo y empezó a seleccionarlas él.

-_Noooon_, yo las envío, tú no las vas a mandaaaaar -sacudió el hombro del albino sin fuerza.

España estaba recostado contra el espejo con los brazos a los lados riéndose por lo bajo y tomando cada tanto de una botella casi vacía.

-No se la enviéis a Liechtenstein, tíos, que Suiza nos mata a los tres…

-Dameeee el teléfonoooo.

-Son como cien fotos, _Frankreich _-rió y se lo devolvió habiendo seleccionado casi todas borrando oportunamente su video anterior-. No te va a dejar enviarlas todas en un mismo correo, vas a tener que dividirlas y habría que poner en el asunto "Para todos ustedes que no son tan _awesome _como nosotros parte uno".

El moreno rió y le pasó la botella.

-Ah, tampoco se la envíes a Sealand o el cejotaaaaas se va a poner...

-¿Qué clase de pervertido crees que soy, _Espaaaaaaagne_? -frunció el ceño concentrándose en escribir los nombres de los destinatarios y fallando al no distinguir las letras del teclado.

-O podemos poner "Para sus noches de soledad parte uno"...

-Tampoco a Romanito, es todavía un niño…

El albino rompió a reír golpeando el piso.

-A él se las voy a enviar con una dedicatoria especial, _cher._

-¡Un niño! -seguía riendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Sí! Hermoso y sensual Romaaa… Romaaaaa...

-Ya lo perdimos, _mon ami_ -suspiró riendo y se detuvo al ver la pantalla en negro de su teléfono-. Creo… Creo que me he quedado sin batería…

Los otros dos quedaron en silencio un segundo y rompieron a reír de nuevo.

-El mundo se va a quedar sin la alegría de vernos -España palmeó la espalda del albino.

-_Nein_! -se puso de pie tambaleándose- No podemos privarlos de nuestra _awesomidad_… ¡Es nuestro deber!

-_Mais… Prusse_, todas las fotos estaban aquí… -se lamentó mostrándole su teléfono.

-No necesitamos fotos -le tendió la mano con una nueva idea en la cabeza-. Mostrémosles a todos, vayamos a la ciudad…

-Oh, _Prussse _que gran idea -el exhibicionista número uno del mundo sonrió convencido-. _Magnifique_! -aceptó la mano para levantarse cayendo sobre él entre risas.

-Si es lo que quieren -el moreno se levantó también con una amplia sonrisa y palmeó el culo de ambos-. Pues vamos…

-¡Al descapotable! -Prusia sonrió con malicia emocionado, nunca podían ni tocar el auto que pertenecía a Romano.

España palideció.

-¡No al _Lamborgini_! -al notar la mirada de los otros dos rió para disimular su nerviosismo- Eh, mejor vamos en mi auto, chicos, es más grande…

-No voy a hacer un glamuroso espectáculo en esa chatarra, _cher_, lo digo con amor, nadie podrá vernos con los vidrios polarizados del tuyo…

-¿No quieres ir en el auto más lujoso que hay en tu casa? Vamos, será genial ¡Todos se voltearán a vernos! -el albino se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con el francés colgado de su cuello que no podía caminar por sí mismo.

-¡No! ¡El auto de Roma no! -suplicó.

-¿Eh? -se rió Prusia- ¡No quieres que vayamos en ese auto porque es de _Römer_!

-Oooooh no me sorprende para nada, _mon ami_ -negó con la cabeza decepcionando.

-¡_Römer_ no se va a enterar! -el albino ensanchó la sonrisa mostrando los colmillos con la perfecta expresión de quien va a cometer una maldad- Vamos nosotros, _Frankreich…_

Él alzó una ceja leyendo la idea en su rostro y luego observó a su otro amigo que negaba con la cabeza suplicante. Finalmente sonrió con igual malicia.

-_Oui, cher_, busquemos las llaves…

-_Kesesesese_.

-¡No! -se tambaleó cayendo al piso. Se aferró de la pierna de Prusia llorando ridículamente- Llévense mi auto y háganle lo que quieran pero no el de Roma ¡No el de Roma!

-No se va a enterar, _Espagne…_

-Se va a enterar, siempre se entera ¡Me va a dejar! ¡Se va a ir! ¡Peor! ¡Nos va a matar!

-Que se atreva -sacudió el pie para que lo suelte y empezó a correr por la casa.

-Francia, sabes que se va a enterar ¡Detén a Prusia!

-Deja de exagerar, es sólo su auto -le sonrió de costado para reconfortarlo un poco a pesar de todo pero bien sabía que estaban haciendo esto porque el italiano no estaba en la casa en esos momentos, ninguno se atrevería a mencionarlo estando él presente.

-_Frankreeeeeeich~_ -lo llamó el albino subiendo de vuelta las escaleras gritando- ¡Tengo las llaves, vamos! ¡Rápidooooo!

Él volvió a dedicarle una mirada de lástima a su amigo en el suelo y se encogió de hombros, esta era la oportunidad adecuada.

-Lo siento, _cher… _-sonrió volviendo la vista a la puerta donde Prusia lo esperaba dando pequeños saltos en el lugar excitado con la idea de manejar ese auto por primera vez.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

-¡No conduzco yo! -corrió para alcanzarlo riendo y tropezando.

-¡_Kesesesese_! -lo atajó para que no cayera corriendo con él escaleras abajo.

-Noooooooo -se levantó del suelo ayudándose con la pared yendo tras ellos para detenerlos.

Al darse cuenta el francés gritó con su voz más aguda y Prusia comenzó a obstaculizar su paso para que no les diera alcance tirando cosas tras ellos, sacándole la lengua y riendo.

Ellos llegaron a la entrada primero y salieron de la casa. España se abalanzó contra la puerta para abrirla pero el albino estaba del otro lado trabándola con gran esfuerzo poniendo todo su cuerpo contra ella.

-¡_Frankreich_, enciende el motor! -le lanzó las llaves que cayeron al suelo.

-_Oui, Oui_… -el rubio mareado por toda la carrera levantó las llaves con lentitud y abrió el auto.

-¡Rápido, rápido! -España seguía embistiendo la puerta con todo su peso.

-Deténganse, tíos… No es gracioso ¡Prusia!

Después de tres intentos Francia logró encender el motor y sonrió satisfecho dando marcha atrás.

-_Ja_!

-Noooo -al oír el motor apoyó la frente sobre la puerta derrotado- Romano ¡Roma me odia! -se dio la vuelta deslizándose hasta llegar al suelo.

Al ver que ya no había resistencia del otro lado Prusia corrió al auto para cambiar de puesto con el francés.

-_Kesesesese_ ¡Somos _awesome_! -chocó la mano con la de su amigo y se concentró en el volante. Al intentar darle marcha sintió que se le nublaba la vista sin poder distinguir la llave y perdía la fuerza de los brazos, la persecución de hacía unos instantes le cobraba partida.

-¡Arranca, _Prusse_! ¡Arranca!

-A… Ahora en un segundo -apoyó la cabeza en el volante riéndose por lo bajo-. Primero debemos lograr que todo deje de dar vueltas.

-_Prusseeeeeee_ -sacudió sus hombros pero el albino tenía los ojos cerrados y no reaccionaba.

Dentro de la casa España se arrastró hasta el teléfono de la sala llorando desconsoladamente y marcó el número del italiano.


	3. Olé 3 - F I N -

-¡¿Por qué no me respondes, _Spagna_, maldición?!

-¡Roma! ¡El auto! -puso ambas manos en sus hombros recordando todo- ¡Intenté detenerlos! Francia y Prusia se lo llevaron ¡Quise detenerlos, Roma!

-¡No me toques! -sacudió los hombros para soltarse pero evaluó sus palabras- Los dos imbéciles están en MI auto estacionado en medio del jardín -señaló con el cuchillo en esa dirección- ¡Mi bebé! ¡Qué vas a querer detenerlos tú! Seguro fue tu idea, _vaffanculo._

-¡No, no! -intentó aferrarse a él por tercera vez- Les dije que no lo llevaran y Prusia empezó a correr y me dejaron aquí encerrado mientras se lo llevaban ¡Sé que te he fallado, Roma! No pude detenerlos pero por favor perdóname… ¡No me odies para siempre!

Dejó que lo tomara por los hombros esta vez con el ceño fruncido pensando.

-¿No era que no recordabas nada, idiota? ¿Cómo esperas que te crea? ¡Tu invitas a tus amigos idiotas a nuestra casa! ¡Que hagan mierda tus cosas si quieres! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre a cualquiera de ustedes siquiera la idea de tocar a _mia macchina?!_

-¡Lo llevaré a arreglar! Pagaré el arreglo, no te enfades…

-¡¿Qué no me enfade?! ¡¿Los arreglos?! -Volvió a agitarse para apartarse de él.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada y las risas que venían de la entrada lograron enfurecerlo más aún.

-¿Qué huele tan delicioso? -Francia entró en la cocina meneando las caderas, seguía sin ponerse nada de ropa- Creo que se me antoja un café igualmente.

-¿Estaban discutiendo, tíos? -Prusia pasó detrás poniéndose una camiseta blanca- ¿Hay desayuno? Me muero de hambre…

Romano desprendía un aura negra a su alrededor. Clavó la cuchilla en la mesa de madera de la cocina logrando que los otros se quedaran en silencio observándolo. Se acercó a la mesada y sacó la olla del fuego con los _spaghetti _que estaba preparando, porque podía estar en una discusión o en medio de una guerra pero nunca se le pasaría la pasta del punto correcto de cocción.

-A ver, pedazo de imbéciles inútiles para nada -masculló en su más cerrado italiano sin mirar a ninguno de ellos mientras pasaba la pasta por un colador-. Recen porque no le haya sucedido nada a mi _Lamborghini_. Si encuentro algún error, alguna diminuta raya, algún ruido en mi motor, les cortaré las pelotas a los tres y se las haré tragar cocidas en salsa. _Capisci_? -dejó caer con fuerza el colador en la mesada y se dio la vuelta para observarlos.

Ninguno respondió nada. Salió echando humo de la cocina y lanzó el repasador que había tenido agarrado al borde del pantalón para cocinar a la mesa.

-Roma… -España intentó frenar su salida con la mirada cargada de angustia.

-"Roma" y una mierda -le respondió apartándose de su lado hacia la puerta.

-Déjalo, _Espagne_, espera a que se tranquilice un poco -le dijo con voz dulce el rubio poniéndose de pie. Se sentía culpable después de ver el rechazo que había recibido su amigo.

-¡Cómo si pudiera cumplir su amenaza! _Kesesese_… -se rió con nerviosismo- Tampoco le hicimos nada, nosotros somos _awesome_… -buscó el control de la pequeña televisión que había en la cocina y la encendió tratando de rebajar la tensión de la cocina.

Se sentó a la mesa desanimado con la cabeza entre las manos mientras el francés terminaba de preparar la comida que Romano había abandonado.

.

.

Respiró más tranquilo al sentarse en el asiento del conductor y sentir el cuero del volante en sus manos. No había encontrado nada raro en el auto y por el kilometraje estaba seguro de que no lo podían haber conducido demasiado, probablemente se habían desmayado antes de poder ir más lejos, tenían suerte. Apoyó la frente en el volante pensando con más calma.

Le había gritado al bastardo de España, pero se lo merecía, después de todo él había invitado a sus dos amigos idiotas y era responsable de lo que ellos hicieran en su casa. Siempre les toleraba todo, pero esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos. No podía dejar de pensar en su expresión al decirle que le había fallado, atravesado por la culpa por la culpa.

-¡Se lo merecía, maldición! -se enderezó y tomó el volante con fuerza.

Resopló y giró la llave para encender el motor.

.

.

-Aquí tienes, _cher_, anímate un poco, todo estará bien -le sirvió un plato de pasta y luego le dió uno al albino.

-¿No hay nada para ver en la tele un domingo aquí? -al ver el plato se relamió dejando el control remoto con el canal de noticias de fondo.

España jugaba con el tenedor sin comer nada, Francia extendió la mano para tomar la suya haciéndole un cariño.

-Vamos, _mon ami_, luego te acompaño a comprarle algunas flores o algo bonito…

-¿Ese no es _Römmer_? -Prusia señaló la tele con la boca llena de comida sorprendido.

-¿Romano? -se giró a ver el noticiero y buscando el control para subirle al volumen.

-... Un conductor demente parece estar yendo a todo velocidad con un auto de carreras por la avenida… -en la pantalla se podía ver la imagen aérea de la calle y un auto deportivo esquivando otros vehículos y a transeúntes-... Está por llegar al festival del vino, las policía local está tras el conductor identificado, temen accidentes por la zona concurrida del festival… -la cámara hizo un acercamiento al auto que, a pesar de estar en pésima calidad, permitía distinguir al italiano con los lentes de sol haciendo el mundialmente conocido signo de "Fuck you" a los autos de la policía que intentaban alcanzarlo sin éxito.

-¡Es Roma! -se puso de pie el español al reconocerlo- Está toda la zona este con el tráfico detenido por el festival ¡Puedo alcanzarlo! -salió de la cocina de un salto y tomó su guitarra colgándosela a la espalda- ¡Prusia, me llevo tu moto! -gritó corriendo a la puerta y agarrando las llaves de la entrada.

-_Wutt_?! _Nein_! -se puso de pie dispuesto a detenerlo pero el sonido del motor le indicó que ya era tarde.

-Déjalo, _Prusse_, se lo debes por lo de anoche -puso una mano en su brazo para que se sentara nuevamente- ¿Te sirvo más?

Él volvió a sentarse enfurruñado pero asintió con la cabeza prestando más atención a la tele ahora.

.

.

Extrañamente los patrulleros habían dejado de seguirlo hacía unas cuadras atrás, seguía atento al espejo retrovisor y resopló molesto. No había calculado que era el día del festival del vino en la ciudad y estaría el tráfico estancado.

-¡Muévanse, demonios! -tocó bocina con fuerza, todavía no estaba seguro si los malditos policías habían esquivado el embotellamiento y lo detendrían una vez que él lo superara.

-¡Roma! ¡Roooma!

La voz le erizó la piel, por el espejo pudo ver una moto acercándose a toda velocidad sorteando los autos para llegar hacia él.

-_Che cazzo_? -pensó que era una alucinación, se giró para verlo mejor. Allí estaba el moreno con el torso al descubierto y el cabello desordenado moviéndose con la velocidad de la moto- _Spagna_?!

-¡Roma! ¡No voy a renunciar a tu amor! -llegó a su lado y detuvo la moto apoyando un pie en el suelo- Sé que te he fallado y no hay motivo para que vuelvas a confiar en mí pero… ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-¿...Qué? -la visión lo había dejado sin aire a pesar suyo. Se sonrojó notando que otros en sus vehículos los miraban, además la calle estaba llena de transeúntes por el festival que se detenían a mirar- ¡Y una mierda! -eran más sus nervios respondiendo por él.

-¡No puedes odiarme por siempre! No voy a permitirlo, mi cielo.

-¿Qu… qué? ¡Cállate, _Spagna_! -se ruborizó hasta las orejas, la mirada decidida de sus ojos castaños lo atemorizaba.

El moreno arrancó la moto y estacionó frente a él perpendicularmente cortándole el paso justo en el espacio del semáforo. Bajó y movió la correa para poner la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda delante suyo y probó un rasgueo de cuerdas. Volvió a dedicarle una mirada con fuego decidido.

-N… -podía intuir por su expresión lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sentía toda la sangre en el rostro y la garganta cerrada por la timidez- No… ¡Detente, _Spagne_, ahora mismo!

-Esta canción va dedicada para tí, Romano, el único amor verdadero en mi vida -su voz era bastante alta y profunda como para que pudiera oírlo a pesar de los ruidos de la calle donde muchos se comenzaban a detener a observar mordidos por la curiosidad.

Prusia escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo ahogándose de la risa en la cocina de la casa de España. El mismo canal ahora mostraba lo que sucedía con una cámara en tierra que había acudido a la escena luego de anunciar que la persecución policial había sido suspendida por pedido del gobierno al identificar al conductor. Francia sonreía y alentaba a su amigo en silencio mientras se llevaba una taza de café a los labios.

España rasgó la guitarra y siguió con unos acordes de un típico y complicado flamenco, la gente a su alrededor, algunos ya con bastantes copas encima por el festival sonrieron y quedaron expectantes al reconocer el estilo musical.

-Oh Roma~ Tu eres la luz de mis días, no podría soportar que me faltaras, sería una eterna oscuridad…

-Cállate, cállate, cállate… -trató de hacerse lo más pequeño posible en su asiento sintiendo calor en todo el rostro y el pánico apoderándose de sus acciones. Sin embargo la voz de España era hipnotizante y su postura firme sosteniendo la guitarra lo tenía atrapado sin poder apartar la vista.

-Roma pareces esculpido por el más experto de los artistas, tan sensual e inalcanzable… Cada vez que te veo mi cuerpo reacciona a ti, no tengo ojos para nadie más ¡Olé! -siguiendo el ritmo de su guitarra comenzó a bailar con pasos apasionados dejando de tocar para poder hacer algunas giros complicados.

El pequeño público que se había formado a su alrededor comenzó a aplaudirlo y a acompañar el ritmo que faltaba con las palmas.

-¿_Veee_~? -Veneziano detuvo a Alemania presionando su brazo del que se tomaba para ir paseado por las calles de Madrid en camino al festival- Escucho la voz de _España-niichan…_

-¿A _Spanien_? -alzó las cejas al oírlo también sorprendido y se hicieron espacio entre la multitud que observaba.

-¡Es él, _vee_~! -saludó agitando la mano pero él estaba concentrado en su baile y en su canto- No puede bailar y tocar a la vez… -entendíó todo reconociendo a su gemelo en el auto, era una tragedia- Debemos ayudarlo, Doitsu… Sostén mi saco -se quitó el saco y se lo tendió.

-¿Ayudarlo? Pero ¿a qué? ¿Italia? -sostuvo sus cosas y lo observó alejarse dando palmas al ritmo de la música y bailando para acercarse a su lado.

El moreno alzó la vista y sonrió al reconocerlo.

-_Ciao, España-niichan_… -le susurró sin dejar de bailar pasando por su lado- Yo puedo con la guitarra, _prego…_

Al ver a su hermano ahogó un grito de frustración, inmediatamente reconoció al macho patatas en el público observando todo confundido. Era más de lo que podía tolerar. Su visión fue acaparada nuevamente por España que empezó a hacer pasos cada vez más apasionados y complejos gracias a la libertad y al ritmo que lo acompañaba.

-_Italie_? -alzó las cejas Francia pasándole un café a Prusia atento al televisor- ¿Cómo llegó allí?

-¿Estás viéndolo, _Ungarn_? _Ja, ja_, te digo que lo están pasando por la tele… Que no sé en qué canal es allá -estaba con el teléfono al oído y se sonrojó un poco ante la sensualidad del baile de su amigo.

-¡Olé! -gritaron al unísono las personas del público emocionadas por el espectáculo.

-Basta… -la voz casi no salía de sus labios, ya no podía tolerar la vergüenza. Sentía demasiadas cosas juntas, la ira de la humillación junto con la insana atracción que sentía por el español, la posesividad que despertaba al notar que todos estaban observándolo a él sumado a un sentimiento cálido que subía desde su estómago humedeciéndole los ojos de lágrimas que luchó por contener.

-Roma, es por tí que late mi corazón ¡Olé! -seguía cantando mientras bailaba y por su espalda y torso corrían gotas de sudor.

-¡Olé!

-_Spagne_! -gritó por encima del sonido de la guitarra y del público sin poder tolerar un segundo más. Bajó del auto con pasos firmes hacia él, todos se quedaron en silencio observando- _Spagne_!

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada respirando agitado por el esfuerzo, preparado para recibir la bofetada que leía en los ojos de Romano.

Él llegó frente a él y se detuvo un instante perdiéndose en su mirada antes de estirar los brazos para acercarlo hacia sí y besarlo con violencia. España alzó las cejas sorprendido pero poco tardó en fundirse con él pasando las manos por su cintura y respondiendo al beso con igual pasión.

-¡_Veeee_! -Italia sonrió ampliamente aplaudiendo junto con todo el público, buscó con la mirada a Alemania que también aplaudía sin haber entendido lo que acababa de pasar.

-Así se hace, _Espagne, l'amour _es lo más hermoso de este mundo -en la cocina se secaba las lágrimas con una servilleta emocionado mientras Prusia se quedaba sin habla con el teléfono al oído totalmente asombrado.

El beso podría haber durado una eternidad si Romano no sintiera tanto pánico escénico. Lo apartó de un suave empujón, con los brazos temblando.

-Roma, te amo… -no se dejó alejar demasiado acariciando su espalda.

-¡Sú… Súbete al auto, maldición! -se giró tratando de concentrar su vista en el suelo para no explotar bajo la mirada de todas esas personas que vitoreaban y aplaudían. Enlazó sus dedos con los de él buscando fuerzas y lo arrastró al vehículo.

España caminó tras él saludando y sonriendo a las personas que lo felicitaban y les lanzaban flores. Subió al auto y volvió a abrazar al italiano una vez dentro.

-¿Ya no estás enojado, Roma? ¿A dónde vamos?

Esta vez no lo apartó acomodándose los lentes de sol, más tranquilo al sentir el ruido del motor arrancando.

-A mi casa, o a la costa, o a donde sea que nadie nos moleste… ¡No es que quiera estar a solas contigo!

-¿Me vas a llevar de viaje? ¿Un viaje romántico? -le dejó un poco despacio para que pudiera conducir y siguió saludando a las personas al pasar sonriendo especialmente a Veneciano cuando pasaron por su lado.

-¡Nada romántico, bastardo!

España sonrió de lado porque esos eran insultos normales y no lo estaba apartando, completamente relajado.

-Ah~ Yo quería un viaje romántico, no importa, estoy feliz porque me has besado tú…

-¡No te he besado! ¡Era para que te calles de una vez!

-Sí me has besado y además te ha gustado mi canción…

-¡No me ha gustado nada! Eres un tonto, _Spagne_, un tonto enorme -apretó el acelerador logrando sortear a toda la multitud y avanzando a toda velocidad por la ruta. Le dedicó una mirada de costado tras un silencio- _Spagne_, yo… -se sonrojó bajando el volumen de la voz lo más posible para que se apagara con el ruido de la calle- tampoco te detesto tanto…

-Ah~ Roma me quiere ¡Soy tan feliz! -se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Waaaaaaa…

.

.

-Pero ¿_wutt_? ¡No van a dejar mi moto ahí!

Prusia volvió a tomar su teléfono marcando apresurado el número de Veneziano mientras se ponía una de sus botas saltando en un pie.

-¡Contesta, _Italien_! ¡Agg! ¡¿Cómo van a dejar a mi bebé en medio de la calle?!

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!_  
_Claramente la "canción" de España es un asco pero era para que entiendan lo cursi, empalagoso y vergonzoso que es, además de que todos son exageradamente dramáticos._  
_Amo el Spamano, tiene que haber más en el mundo._  
_Encantada si me dejan sus opiniones en un comentario._  
_Nos leemos :D_


End file.
